


Working in the Sunshine

by Darzio



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darzio/pseuds/Darzio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a blocked muse and a free day, the girls visit the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working in the Sunshine

Forcing Chloe’s door open, she yelled as she slipped headfirst on a huge amount of bright yellow paint that was slowly snaking past the front door. The yellow slowly pooled with the numerous other colours that had already hardened next to entry way, going from bright yellow to a stark brown in a number of seconds.

Canvas hugged every wall, with elaborate paintings of wildlife in various neon colours with dark lines emphasising the smaller details. A large fox peered up at Beca with a quizzical stare, its head tilted to one side in curiosity. Its eyes were dark amber which contrasted heavily with the blank white of its face and fiery orange and yellow of its fur, drawn to make it look like the creature was crafted out of fire itself, ebbing and changing as the creature looked around. 

“Chloe!” Beca yelled through the quiet of the small apartment, glaring back at the fox as she turned away and walked carefully through the minefield of paint pots and rolled up pages from numerous sketchbooks.

“Wha…?” Came the sleepy reply, as the redhead turned slowly in her bed, facing the incredibly cluttered entrance to the tiny bedroom, made even smaller with piles of paper and 3 disused easels lying overturned their legs sticking into the air helplessly like beetles on their backs.

“Come, whoa SHIT” Yelled Beca as her legs were swept out from underneath her as she ended up a mess of sunrise yellow and limbs in the centre of the room.

“Shit! Beca are you okay?” Chloe shouted through, fear and anxiety rippling in her voice as she tore off her covers in a wide sweep of her slender arms and tore across the room.

“No! Chloe, wait, stop!” Came a distressed squeak from the winded yellow pile on the floor.

Too late.

What air was left in Beca’s lungs escaped under the weight of a bespectacled redhead who was now also drenched in yellow paint.

“How did you manage to get so much paint everywhere?” Came an exasperated grunt from under the redhead.

“It’s a gift.” Came a smart assed response laced in laughter, as the redhead pulled herself off brunette and gathered her glasses from the paint stricken floor. “Now give me a while, I don’t exactly remember where my contacts are.”

The sun had well and truly emerged from its muddy blanket when Chloe was ready to go out. Beca never really understood it, she always saw Chloe was just as pretty no matter what she wore. She quickly pushed down the thoughts, shaking her head clear.

“Right are we going?” Beca’s tone was laced in annoyance, she’d finally given up trying to remove the yellow that now embellished the back of her leather jacket after scrubbing her hands red raw, and was now just looking at her trousers, pouting and picking off different pieces of paint and flicking them across the room, which was now flooded with light from the rays of sun that cascaded through the large glass doors in the centre of the large living area, which now wasn’t as large thanks to the various amounts of painting equipment.

Chloe stopped humming to herself and yelled through the closed bathroom door. “Can’t you ever be patient?”

“No.”

“That was rhetorical.”

“That was a big word for someone who failed lit.”

“Oh ha-ha.”

Chloe went back to her humming and emerged quickly, walking up to Beca and dragging her up, singing all the while, “Yeah, the ink may stain my skin, and my jeans may all be ripped, I’m not perfect…” Chloe nodded towards Beca, encouraging her to continue the song.

Beca to a long pause and rolled her eyes before continuing the lyrics, “…but I swear I’m perfect for yoouuuu.” The words caught in her throat in an unexpected moment of breathlessness when Beca gazed into the limitless blue that was the taller redhead’s eyes, and she realised how well she fit into her outstretched arms, and how much she enjoyed the scent of vanilla and strawberries that mingled together. The way the redhead’s hair fell down in golden waves around her shoulders, the light changing their colour from a deep red to a light almost orange colour, and making it shine to such an extent that she had to avert her eyes.

Beca stepped back quickly, trying to shake the feeling of dread that kept welling up in her gut, along with something else, but of course, this was Chloe’s room, so she managed to put her foot into a bucket, and because she couldn’t put her heel down correctly, she unbalanced herself and fell backwards onto the hardwood floor, pleasantly surprised there was no wet paint this time round, as she didn’t really like the idea of a technicolour leather jacket.

After getting her back up with a grunt of exasperation, Chloe bustled around the small brunette until she was sure that she was in no way harmed.

“There you go!” Chloe announced, as she gave the red mark from where Beca’s head hit the floor a kiss better.

Beca felt all of the blood in her body rush up to great her cheeks as Chloe wheeled around and began sorting her belongings into her bag for the day, so the brunette made sure to divert her attention until the warm feeling in her cheeks had subsided.

“Where are we going?” Quizzed Chloe, as Beca used her spare key to lock the door to the tiny apartment behind her.

“Well I was thinking you need to be inspired and I need to work with Emily, so we’d go to the National Park, lots of statues and monuments and nature, so we can all relax and you can find your muse seen as you’ve lost it at the moment.” Beca explained as they trudged down the wooden stairs, which creaked and moaned with each step, wailing in protest as the girls rounded the corner and walked into the lobby of the small building.

“Oh! Beca that is an aca-awesome idea!”

“They don’t call me incredible for nothing.”

“Who calls you incredible?”

“Never mind.” The brunette said, chuckling as they walked through the sliding glass doors.

The air outside was warm, with a thin breeze that was just enough to cool you down, yet not enough to make you cold. The morning smelt of coffee and traffic, and while it wasn’t the most pleasant scent, Beca knew of worse smells. The beauty of the morning was captured in the thin and slowly growing beams of sunlight, which reflected along the large silvery skyscrapers above, bouncing around in the slowly brightening day. Beams dashed across car windscreens and shone against the walls and floor, making sure everything took on a warm yellow glow that made the street feel just as much like home as Chloe’s studio. Small bakeries on either side of the crowded road had their doors open, and as the girls passed the loving scent of freshly baked bread wafted past them as they continued to walk towards the park almost central to the foundation of the city.  
Before they entered the park however, Beca spotted something out of the corner of her eye, a small slightly tattered-looking bookshop, blending in with the background even though it was completely out of place. 

“Chloe! I’ll meet you next to the war memorial, I have to go and find Emily!” Beca yelled to her friend, already turning and walking in the opposite direction.

“Okay, but hurry up Bec’s!”

Beca took off at a run, turning the corner so she was out of sight before walking into the old bookstore. She wasn’t totally lying, pulling out her phone and opening it to contacts as she made her way down the dusty isles, looking across the aged spines for a certain book that she was sure the store had, and Chloe didn’t.

Beca didn’t know a thing about painting, and the most artistic she ever got with a paintbrush was using it to dust off her CD tray and disks when they had trouble being read by the computer. However she did make an effort to join in with Chloe’s obsession, and often looked around online for things to talk about and ask her friend next time she saw her. That’s how she found out about the book. Based purely on the environment, it was a book full of what the painter had called ‘the wonders of the past, present and future, and the endless beauty of nature’. Beca had no idea if that was true, but it seemed like the best birthday present to get a friend who was always so full of endless beauty.

Beca shook her head, telling herself that she shouldn’t be thinking that, she distracted herself by looking intently at the different volumes on the dark oak shelves, while raising her phone to her ear. It rang twice before she heard the phone line connect.

“Hey Beca!”

“Hey, do you know how you’re getting here?”

“Yeah, almost there now.”

“Okay, we were just gonna meet at the war memorial, do you know here that is?”

“Pretty morbid,” Beca heard the girl giggle to herself, “Yeah sure, be there in 20 minutes or so?”

“Okay, that’s fine, see you later.”

“Bye!”

Beca smiled as she pulled the phone away from her ear, eyeing the book she had been looking for and pushing her nails into the book to dislodge it before pulling it out in a cloud of dust that made her cough a few times, before spinning on her heels happily and striding towards the front desk, a small smirk etched onto her face.

Beca met up with everyone 21 minutes later, the book stashed away in her handbag as she looked at the two girls.

Chloe turned towards her with crossed arms and in a mock serious tone recited to Beca, “And just what time do you call this young lady?”

“I’m only a minute late!”

“Only a minute! Next it will only be an hour, and before you know it, you will never go outside again! There is only one thing we can do about it.” And without missing a beat, Chloe stepped forwards and began tickling Beca, who laughed with abandon.

Beca looked over at Emily, who had averted her eyes.

“I’m sorry!” It won’t happen again! I promise!”

“We shall see young lady.” Chloe said, a wide smile painting her lips.

Strangely, the park wasn’t crowded, even though the weather was almost perfect for picnics. The girls were able to stride carelessly along the paths made of wood chips while talking about what had happened to the Bella’s since Beca and Chloe had both left.

“New people, new songs I guess. I dunno it’s not as good as it was when you guys were around, I mean I have no clue how to mix music so all of our songs are what the original Bella’s used, so who knows how we are going to win this time round.” Emily seemed pretty down, being the leader of the Bella’s evidentially weighing heavily on her shoulders.   
“I can always give you some of the mixes we never used, though I only have 2 or 3.”

“Yeah…” the sigh was so downtrodden Beca was sure that Emily just wanted to collapse into herself and stop existing, so she looked quickly up at Beale to dish out the moral support that she was so good at.

“It will be fine! The Bella’s just need practice, I always remember when this idiot first joined up,” Chloe nudged Beca playfully, “We were all a huge mess, and we would have completely failed the nationals if it wasn’t for The Footnotes having an underage singer in their midst.”

“God, Aubrey would have killed me.”

“Yeah I’d like to see her get past me.”

Emily just raised her eyebrows at the girls, but said nothing.

Eventually after walking around aimlessly for 20 more minutes, the girls managed to find a spot to sit in. Shielded from the sun by an aged oak tree, the grounds of the park spread out below them as if they were looking at a watercolour painting. The impressionist statues stood out of the green grounds like budding plants, twisting and turning their way up towards the sun. Blindingly white walls rounded the edge of the park, turned brown at the base by mud and use. Bird calls drifted through the open air, along with the sound of an acoustic guitar, which as soon as Chloe understood which song was playing, began singing lightly along with it.

Whatever it was about that park, everyone was inspired. Chloe scribbled at her pads, turning pages and switching pencils at random moments, supplies flying around her like a small hurricane, while Emily and Beca flew through a whole songs worth of lyrics.

The sun was dipping on the horizon by the time the girls finally arrived back at the entrance to the park, and after saying goodbye and giving Emily hug goodbye, the two girls walked together back towards the small apartment building.

“Hey, I know tomorrow is your birthday, but I thought that I’d get you something slightly early.”

“Oh Beca! You don’t have too!”

Beca took the book out of her bag with suddenly shaking hands, and passed it to Chloe, biting her bottom lip in worry that the redhead wouldn’t like it, “Its just something small and it doesn’t matter if you…” Beca stopped talking when the redhead pulled open her door, she hadn’t realized they had walked that far.  
Beca came in after some persuasion, and sat on the small table in the kitchen as Chloe opened the small plastic bag, feeling her pulse in her ribcage as the redhead turned the worn volume over in her slender hands. It was only when she saw Chloe’s eyes sparkle that she knew she had done right, and when Chloe came up to give her a hug, she went for it.

Beca didn’t think she had ever had that much confidence in her life, but when their lips met, she was glad she had been. The touch of the redhead made her lips tingle in anticipation, and when she felt Chloe lean into the kiss, she melted into her touch, her arms coming round to rest around the redheads waist as she felt her delicate hands run through her disheveled hair, and around her neck, sending shocks through her spine.

They became form forceful, and Beca pushed Chloe through the door into her room, where she unceremoniously allowed Beca to push her onto the bed, and in doing so scattered hundreds of drawings onto the floor with a huge flomp.

The morning breeze floated through the yellow blinds in the corner of the room, and Beca turned round to see the short, feeble beams of sunlight reflecting off the steaks of red that fell across her shoulder.

“Morning.” Came the sleepy grunt from the brunette.

“Morning.” Said Chloe, reaching over and pecking her on the lips, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Can’t I have just 10 more minutes?”

Chloe giggled loudly as she sat up and pulled herself out of bed, walking towards the door, “Come on sleepyhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you are still full of BeChloe feels, you can find my tumblr at http://oh-aca-believe-it.tumblr.com/


End file.
